deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Belladonna vs Alya Césaire
' ' ' (Theme: Wiz and Boomstick)' Boomstick: Are you sure were doing this? Wiz: Yes We are, anyway if you are a hero, there's a point where you have friends fight by your side. Boomstick: Friend or no friend, you have some baddass ones, with Blake Belladonna, the Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl. Wiz: And Alya Césaire, the Fox Miraculous. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who will win a death battle! ' Blake Belladonna '(Theme: Time To Say Goodbye RWBY) Wiz: There was 2 races in the world of remnent, human and faunus. Boomstick: But there was war of the 2, and it caused massive protests. Wiz: But one of these things of the suffering of the Faunus was the Schnee Dust Company under Jacques's control, but Weiss was kinda good friends. Boomstick: But one was a part of Ruby's team. Wiz: Her name was Blake Belladonna. (Theme: Blake Belladonna Mix Blazblue Cross Tag Battle) Boomstick: Blake was a one of a kind with her given weapon which is a freaking sword whip with a sword and a kitana setting, woah, where the hell do i get one of those. Wiz: And one fact is that Blake is the ninja of team RWBY and Blake is one of a kind with her tactics. Boomstick: Also Blake is a user of dust, fire, electrictity, and one of her most powerful is gravity and Blake is not a sloutch in her ninja skills and if you get caught in her tactics, your likely to get your head chopped off by Blake's fury. (Theme: Ignite RWBY) Wiz: Blake can even make shadow clones of herself and can use theme to her advantage and she can even mix dust to her clones to make them more relentless. Boomstick: So about those clones, i made one myself and it always watches my back. Then the real Boomstick came in. Boomstick (Real): What the hell are you doing, get out this is my job and get me a beer! Boomstick (Clone): Ah goddamn it, (Runs off). Wiz: Wait, what just happened!? Boomstick: You got clone'd, anyway Blake is not only a faunus, she's a Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl, Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl, Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl, Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl. Wiz: Uh, faunus in a half fang, RWBY power, Blake is far from invincible, she has her fair share of losses but despite her losses, she even took down a giant sea grimm with assistance and finally took down Adam Tarnus for good. ''' '''Boomstick: Mess with Blake, you and her are gonna have alotta problems, and i mean a lot of goddamn problems, hey, where's my clone. (Blake: I don't have a choice, I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again, So I'm not dying now.) Alya Césaire (Theme: Main Theme Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Wiz: The world in this timeline there were heroes and villains. Boomstick: Yeah, like Deku, Uravity, Blueflame, Al-. Wiz: No, it's not My Hero Academia, but rather something else. Boomstick: Tell me, tell me, tell me goddamn it! Wiz: It was the world of Miraculous. Boomstick: Ok fine, next time we add Blueflame! Wiz: Fine, but as was i saying, there was a girl and boy who baned hero names Ladybug and Cat Noir. Boomstick: But in a chance there was a third one called Rena Rouge. Wiz: This was Alya Césaire, the best friend to Marinette who is Ladybug found and got ahold of a Fox Miraculous and then baned that name of Rena Rouge. Boomstick: Alya can do all sort of things as Rena Rouge, she can use a flute as a weapon, can create large scale illusions, and acrobatics. Wiz: Rena is also scaled to hand to hand combat and even can scale to Ladybug in some instances, the Miraculous ability is so fascinating that i built my own version of the tool, but where is it. Boomstick: About my dog, it found some mask and ate it and then it started doing these good things for people and it always seem to sniff my guilt or something like that. Wiz: You got to be shitt'n me, anyway Rena is quite a smart one at that even without her form, she actually constructed theroies about Ladybug due to she already knows these things which is kinda stupid because to know these things. Boomstick: Well good things don't last forever because if Rena's necklace gets remove, her power is gone and she did turned into a Odio. Wiz: It's called Oblivio. Boomstick: Odio. Wiz: Oblivio, have you even read the script, ah sometimes you are really full of stinking badhatted shit man! Boomstick: It's Odio, the purple things hate stuff and Odio translate to "The Hatred". Wiz: fine, Odio it is, but with these powers, trying to get ahold of Rena Rouge is a terrible idea and if you do, something bad is going to happen to you. (Alya Césaire: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl. I'll prove you wrong.) Prefight Wiz: all right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle (Location: Paris Downtown) Team RWBY along with Sun who seem to tag along at Blake's watch is walking around in Paris Downtown. Ruby: This vacation is going to be great. Weiss: Also cultural. Blake: Not to mention the dunderheads that'll think it's weird of a person walking around with cat ears. Yang: And it's going to be "Le good" times, hey where did Ruby go? Then in a split second, Weiss and Yang were gone leaving Blake confused until a purple butterfly fell on Blake's nose but that butterfly got chopped in half by Blake's weapon. Blake: Ruby, Yang, Weiss, where the hell can they be? Sun: Dunno, could be someting that took them. Then suddenly it shows Queen Bee trying chasing Rena so Bee can akumalize Rena but... SLASH Suddenly Queen Bee's decapitated corpse fell onto the ground and then Blake pointed her sword at Rena who became quite curious at Blake's concerns. Rena: You know you could've had done it a less violent way. Blake: To those strange purple butterflies, you must've been their leader. Rena: Why would i be the leader, i'm not doing it. Blake: Then who is!? Rena: Something tells me that you must be working with Hawk Moth, you must be stopped. Blake: Dunno what your type is but one way or the other, your not keeping me away from my team! Sun: Better look out Blake, she looks dangerous. FIGHT (Theme: Rouge'd Faunus) Blake dashes into Rena and kicks her and then slams her to the ground with Rena kicking and uppercuts Blake and then headbutts her and then makes an illusion but Blake then uses her fire dust to burn away the illusion and then fires her weapon rapidly as the gunshots hit Rena and then she then drops to the ground. Blake: Ready to give up, you filthy waste of time? Rena: I'm not a waste of time! Rena then uses her flute to play it pretty loud then it causes Blake to try to block out the sound and then she sends out one of her clones and then it disarms Rena and then it kicks her then Rena punched the clone's face and then it vanished and then Blake kicks Rena in the face and then fires her weapon a few more times at her making it pretty hard for Rena to get up and then she punched Blake and then kicked her and then used all of her power but Blake was not done yet. Rena: What, how could this be? Blake: Maybe you should work on your agility. Then Blake then infuses her Electric and Fire dust to make 2 clones and the both attack Rena and then Blake switches to the kitana setting and cuts her suit up and then the 2 clones destroy the necklace. Rena: Noooooooo, my power! Blake: Now you have nothing to defend yourself! The Blake and the 2 clones cut up Rena's torso and then sliced her entire body in half. K.O As the clones vanished, Sun patted Blake's soulder as the 2 smiled but then they seemed to find Ruby, Weiss, and Yang who seem to be mutated into dumb, cheap, poorly made villain costumes as Blake and Sun had to free the 3 members from their control as Rena's corpse lays around dead while a bunch of rats ate from it, Results/Original Track (Theme: Rouge'd Faunus) Boomstick: Well Boom goes the Fox and Rises the Faunus. Wiz: Well Rena may have been smarter than Blake was but Blake's clones and dust were too much. Boomstick: Rena may have scaled to Ladybug sometimes to fight Akumalized Vilains but Blake took down a Giant Sea Grimm with the help of Sun Wunkong and even killed Adam Tarnus. Wiz: Rena was easily overwhelmed with all of Blake's power and dust was alot more than Rena can handle and she was dead for all and not to imagine, Rena was f**k*d when she realized Blake's power. Boomstick: Rena met a "Blake" fate while Miraculous got Bella"donne"a for. Wiz: The winner is Blake Belladonna. ' ' Original Track: ' ' Note: The Connections between Blake and Alya that they are both heroes that have their personal weapons and how they wield them at their will and they are both close to their teammates Category:'Kid Shows vs Adult Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Miraculous vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Nickelodeon vs Rooster Teeth Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music